


Unknown

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, weridos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: I was going through tumblr one night and I came across a set of pictures of 1940's Bucky and Civil War Bucky. Basically looking at those pictures inspired this, and I don't have a title for it.So enjoy I guess.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unknown

"Hey Steve do you have any pictures of Bucky from the 40's?" Lila asks.

"I might have one. Why?" Steve asks.

"I'm just curious to see what your Bucky looked like." Lila shrugs.

"My Bucky?" Steve chuckles.

"Yeah." Lila nods.

"Does that mean current Bucky is someone else's?" Steve asks, with a smile.

"No?" Lila scrunches up her nose.

"Let me go check in my room." Steve smiles.

"Thanks Steve." Lila smiles.

-

Steve nudges Lila as he walks past her.

-

"Hey!" Lila giggles.

"Is that my favorite person's giggle?" Bucky asks from behind Lila.

"I don't know is it?" Lila asks turning around.

"How are you my little human?" Bucky asks with a smile.

"Just because you're an enhanced super soldier doesn't mean-"

\--

"Here's the picture Lila." Steve interrupts the conversation.

"Sweet!" Lila says, taking the picture.

"What picture?" Bucky asks, trying to look at it.

"Holy shit!" Lila squeals.

"What?" Bucky asks, looking at the picture.

"Bro!" Lila looks up at Bucky.

-

Bucky looks at Lila confused, to him the person in the photo looks like a stranger.

\--

The picture is of "skinny Steve" and his old pal Bucky. Both dressed in nice suits, Bucky's hair is slicked back, and Steve has newspaper sticking out of his shoe.

\--

"You were quite the looker Barnes." Lila giggles.

-

Bucky bashfully smiles.

\--

"How many chicks did you get?" Lila asks.

"I don't remember." Bucky shakes his head.

\--

"Well I'm glad I didn't exist in your time." Lila tisks.

"Why's that?" Bucky asks confused.

"There's no way you would've acknowledged my existence!" Lila states.

"What?" Bucky scoffs.

"You definitely wouldn't date me." Lila shakes her head.

"What?" Bucky laughs at the comment.

"You wouldn't even date me now!" Lila slaps the photo on Bucky's chest.

"Lila why do you think I wouldn't date you?" Bucky asks, letting the photo fall to the floor.

"First of all I'm an infant compared to you." Lila raises her eyebrows.

-

Bucky rolls his eyes.

-

"Secondly I wear sweat pants as jeans, I wear-" Lila looks down. "Well this is your hoodie."

"You're the one stealing-!" Bucky's eyes widen.

"That's a different matter!" Lila cuts Bucky off.

-

Bucky sighs.

-

"I wear big hoodies, and frankly I'm not attractive." Lila shrugs.

"Lila that's insane." Bucky shakes his head.

"Then prove me wrong." Lila shrugs again.

"How?" Bucky asks.

"I don't know figure it out." Lila smiles and she walks away.

"Hey Lila." Steve smiles at her.

"Dorito." Lila narrows her eyes at Steve as she passes him.

\--

"So what'd she think?" Steve asks, picking up the photo.

"She thinks I wouldn't date her." Bucky says confused.

"What?" Steve asks.

"Lila thinks I wouldn't have noticed her if she existed in our time." Bucky shakes his head.

"Buck' you did have a type back then." Steve shrugs.

"Lila wouldn't fit that?" Bucky asks, looking at Steve.

"Not really Buck'. You went for more of the girly type... Which Lila is not." Steve nods.

-

Bucky furrows his brow.

-

"I mean Lila seems to be your type now." Steve smiles with a shrug.

-

Bucky nods.

\----

"Alora!" Lila screams.

"What?" Alora asks, poking her head out of her room.

"I'm in a crisis!" Lila screams, running into her friend's room.

"Okay?" Alora says confused.

Lila jumps on Alora's bed, she grabs her blanket, and she wraps herself in it.

"First of all you need to explain. Secondly I'll need my blanket back." Alora giggles, sitting on her bed.

"I just saw a picture of Bucky from the 40's." Lila stares at the wall.

"Okay?" Alora nods.

"He looked so cute! Bro!" Lila squeals.

-

Alora laughs.

-

"Fuck." Lila laughs at herself.

"Is that the problem?" Alora asks.

"No. I stupidly told him he'd never date me then or now." Lila mumbles.

"Lila what's the real issue?" Alora rolls her eyes.

-

Lila smiles.

-

"What is it?" Alora giggles.

"He was so cute then! But now-!" Lila giggles.

"Tell me about Bucky." Alora smiles.

"Bro he's thick!" Lila laughs. "He's so... Bro."

"You're thirsting!" Alora teases.

"No!" Lila grunts, getting up from the bed.

"That's my blanket!" Alora laughs.

"You'll get it back later! I need to jump off the roof!" Lila waddles out of the room.

-

Alora shakes her head at her friend.

\--

Bucky laughs when he sees Lila waddling down the hall.

\--

Lila has wrapped herself in her long blanket, only her face is visible, and she's staring at nothing while she walks.

\--

"What's going on?" Bucky asks, still laughing.

"I'm in a crisis leave me alone." Lila glares at Bucky as she passes him.

"You're cute Lila." Bucky chuckles.

"False!" Lila yells, and she waddles faster.

-

Bucky watches Lila and he laughs harder at her.

-

"Shut up!" Lila snaps, slipping on her blanket.

-

Bucky cringes as Lila falls onto her side in the middle of the floor.

-

Lila stays on her side not moving.

\--

"Lila?" Bucky asks, walking over to her.

-

Lila doesn't respond.

\--

"Lila!" Bucky kneels beside her.

-

Lila rolls onto her back to look at Bucky.

\--

"That hurt." Lila starts laughing.

-

Bucky sighs he thought she was seriously hurt.

\--

"Crap." Lila says annoyed.

"What?" Bucky asks, looking down at Lila.

"I have to unwrap myself in order to get up." Lila says, still annoyed.

"Do you need help my little human?" Bucky smiles.

-

Lila squints at Bucky.

-

Bucky smiles at Lila.

\--

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lila asks.

"Like what?" Bucky asks, chuckling slightly.

"Not how you normally do." Lila does her best to shrug.

"How do I normally look at you?" Bucky asks confused.

"Friendly? I don't know." Lila laughs.

"Friendly?" Bucky asks.

"Well there's something behind the way you're looking at me now, and I'm not sure I like it." Lila says suspiciously.

\--

"Do you want my help to get you up or not?" Bucky asks shaking his head.

"No." Lila states, trying her best to sit up.

-

Bucky laughs and he helps her up anyway.

-

"Don't think that means anything." Lila glares at Bucky.

-

Bucky shakes his head with a smile.

\--

"Good day sir." Lila starts to waddle away.

-

Bucky laughs as he watches Lila slip again.

-

"God dammit." Lila says annoyed lying on the floor again.

"Let me help you." Bucky laughs, picking Lila up.

"Do not man handle me!" Lila laughs.

-

Bucky throws Lila over his shoulder.

-

"Bastard." Lila mumbles as she carried to her room.

\--

"Friday open Lila's door please." Bucky requests.

_"As you wish Mr. Barnes."_ Friday opens the door.

"Thanks." Bucky steps into Lila's room.

\--

"I'm starting to get dizzy. Can you put me down yet?" Lila laughs.

-

Bucky gently takes Lila off his shoulder and sits her on her bed.

-

"Thanks." Lila wraps the blanket tighter around herself.

-

Bucky sits next to Lila and he smiles at her.

-

"What?" Lila asks confused.

"I would date you Lila, if you'd want to go out with me." Bucky shrugs.

"You would?" Lila says confused.

-

Bucky nods.

-

"In the middle of a crisis here, and you're saying you'd actually date me?" Lila laughs.

"Maybe in the 40's I'd think you were a little strange." Bucky admits.

"A little?" Lila laughs again.

"But from what I've been through, you're normal to me Lila." Bucky smiles. "And I appreciate you, for not hiding this side of yourself. Even if you are just a human."

-

Lila scrunches her nose at Bucky.

-

Bucky giggles.

-

"Well I'm sure you were quite the ladies’ man back then. There's no denying you were cute." Lila states.

-

Bucky blushes.

-

"But I'd rather have this Bucky. He's soft and very handsome." Lila smiles.

-

Bucky looks away bashfully.

-

Lila laughs.

-

"So did I change your mind?" Bucky asks, not able to look at Lila.

"Kind of." Lila kisses Bucky's cheek.

-

Bucky looks at Lila before she pulls away and he bravely kisses her.

-

Lila's eyes widen in surprise.

-

"How about now?" Bucky smiles.

"I think I'm going to be trapped in this crisis." Lila nervously laughs.

-

Bucky smiles shaking his head.

-

"Point proven Mr. Barnes." Lila nods.

"Just Bucky." Bucky smiles. "Your Bucky."

"My Bucky." Lila smiles.


End file.
